


The One Where Marcy Is NOT Okay With This (Until She Is) OUTLINE

by CrusaderOutlines (TheCrusaderKing)



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Framework, Marcy is a gamer gremlin, Sasha is a needy girlfriend, outline, the clash of the century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrusaderKing/pseuds/CrusaderOutlines
Summary: To start off uploading outlines for completed fics, we have one of my first requests I ever did, for a friend of mine on tumblr. A Sasharcy fic, and one that actually got me interested in the Sasha-Marcy dynamic. Taking a break from an all-day gaming marathon, Marcy finds herself in a battle of wills with her girlfriend Sasha, who has other plans for the rest of their day...
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Sasha Waybright & Marcy Wu, Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The One Where Marcy Is NOT Okay With This (Until She Is) OUTLINE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melah94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melah94/gifts).



> 1\. Decided to start uploading outlines of completed works so that people can see my writing process! I've asked people on AO3 and on tumblr, and I got some interest, so here we go! You can also see some of my thoughts as I was planning, and, while it doesn't really appear much in this fic, you can see in several of my outlines the thoughts and motivations of other characters who's POV we don't get to see!
> 
> 2\. (I had a whole lot more tags for this, but then I realized I'd be spoiling the fic for anyone who sees this before they've read it, so I trimmed it down considerably).
> 
> 3\. Since this was a request for them, I'll be gifting this to Melah94, also known as melleficent on tumblr. They didn't have a AO3 account when I first wrote the story, but they do now, so I can actually gift it this time.
> 
> 4\. If you haven't read the actual fic yet, make sure to go do that first if you don't want to be spoiled!

**Request by melleficent on tumblr**

Starting Notes 

  * Sasha is needy and loves cuddles.
  * She’s also a tsundere.
  * Marcy is a huge gamer.
  * She doesn't like being interrupted when she’s on a marathon.
  * Anne is also here as a roommate and/or girlfriend to them. Can work either way.
  * Anne only shows up to grab a coat and then leaves.
  * Sasha is also really strong. Definitely stronger than Marcy.



Story Outline 

We open up with Marcy stumbling out of her little gamer-cave/bedroom after hours of playing. I’m into RDR2 right now so I’ll probably base the game off of that. It was 10:00 AM when she started, and it’s currently 3:00 PM, so needless to say, she really needs a bathroom break and to refresh on snacks. 

She takes her bathroom break, and we get a hint that Sasha is on the prowl, waiting for the right moment…

Next, Marcy goes into the kitchen, which is attached to the living room. Sasha is nowhere to be seen, and Marcy is confused, remembering that the blonde had planned on staying home that day. Of course, Sasha is just biding her time…

We should also get a mention of Anne in here, just to establish that she lives here, and just isn’t home at the moment.

While gathering up snacks and drinks, Marcy remarks that she might need a second trip for it all, and how she costs the trio a fortune in gamer-fuel with her video game habit.

For a brief moment, Marcy senses danger, but it’s too late! Sasha pounces, grabbing Marcy from behind and lifting her off the ground, making her drop her array of snacks.

Marcy immediately starts shrieking about how _she does not consent,_ and that _this is assault!_ Sasha ignores her, carrying her over to the couch even as the smaller girl squeals and wriggles in her arms, desperately trying to break free. They plop down with Sasha on top, pinning Marcy down so she can’t get away.

Marcy continues to fight back, but it’s ineffectual, as Sasha shifts them onto their sides to not crush the smaller girl, still keeping her firmly in place with her iron grip.

Sasha explains that she’s fed up with Marcy hiding away in her room like a little gremlin all day, and now it’s HER turn to get some attention. Not that she NEEDS it or anything. It’s just fair is all…

Marcy continues to squirm, though getting weaker and weaker as it becomes apparent she can’t match Sasha in sheer brute strength. 

Instead, she starts coming up with excuses, saying that she needs to save in case the power goes off, and then that she needs to go to the bathroom. Sasha shoots her down each time, well aware that Marcy would NEVER leave her game without saving, and reminding her that Sasha literally just saw her go into the bathroom.

Marcy tries calling her a creep and a stalker, but Sasha is unaffected, instead starting to press kisses against Marcy’s face and neck in an attempt to make her calm down.

It ALMOST works, and Marcy just _barely_ starts to give into it, until…

BAM! The front door opens, and Anne walks in to grab a coat, explaining that she has to go help her parents with an event at their restaurant that night, both to set up, and to be a waitress.

Marcy begs her for help, insisting that “Sasha is bullying meeeeee!” Anne is more amused than anything, jokingly chiding Sasha for being a bully, to which the blonde simply replies that she isn’t. Having had no intent of helping Marcy to begin with, Anne accepts that answer, and leaves Marcy to her fate, telling her to have fun even as the other girl continues to plead with her not to go.

With her last hope of salvation gone, Marcy glumly accepts her fate, clearly annoyed and upset by the whole thing, but knowing she has no way to get out of it.

This actually gets under Sasha’s skin a little bit, making her worried that Marcy is _really_ not okay with this, and, after a moment of hesitation, she offers to let Marcy go. Or maybe she’s just pretending to be worried in order to manipulate Marcy into staying.

What, you think I know? Sasha’s pretty good at getting what she wants. Could go either way really!

Unable to resist despite knowing fully well how good Sasha is at manipulating, Marcy agrees to continue the cuddles, on one condition…

Cut to Marcy playing her game again, which I’ve decided really will be just Red Dead 2, though I won't mention any name. Only _this_ time, she’s sitting on Sasha’s lap, in her normal gaming chair. It could be comfier, but this way Sasha gets her cuddles, and Marcy can keep playing, with an audience this time!

We get one last joke about Marcy just picking plants and hunting from Sasha as she tries to distract her with kisses, making her miss out on a perfect rabbit, and that’s where we end off, with the best of both worlds!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/) to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!


End file.
